ninjagaidenfandomcom-20200223-history
Lesser Shadow Demon
Lesser Shadow Demons (魔神下シャドウ) also known as Imp Fiends are the weakest of the Shadow Fiends. They appear mostly on lower difficulties and early parts of the game since they do not possess high constitution and are easy to kill. Appearance Brown in color, a short stature, mantis like appearance with blade arms, a hollow or empty section at the abdomen, a single large eye on the head, two more eyes on the shoulders, and feet that disappear near the ground. Abilities and Powers Agility: Lesser Shadows are speedy creatures, moving swiftly with acrobatic precision to match even a Ninja in speed and agility. They can dodge attacks and launch an aerial throw. Heighten Sight: With extra eyes, Lesser Shadows have an incredible sense of the world around them, easily dodging incoming attacks and seeing foes from a distance. This also makes it impossible for one to sneak up on a Lesser Shadow Demon to perform a stealth kill, even for a master stealth ninja. Blade Arms: Their attacks are all up close melee attacks with blade like arms. These arms are sharp and hard enough to match even the strongest swords in the world. Shadow Form: This ability lets the Shadow Demon disappear into a shadow on the ground, moving around as if they were "swimming underground", until the opportune moment where they will pop back up and strike at their enemy. History Ninja Gaiden: Originating from the Demon realm under the rule of Marbus the Archfiend of Hell, they have been banished from the Human realm along with most Fiends from ages long ago. However during the Dark Dragon Blade Incident as the Dark Dragon Blade started to draw closer to Vigoor and grow in power from deaths being committed, the seal that banished the fiends started to degenerate opening up but still holding back more powerful fiends. As one of the weaker of the Fiends, Lesser Shadow Demons were able to cross over to the human world at this time, and started appearing around the Monastery in Tairon dedicated to Vigoor. At that very same moment, while on the trail to recovering the stolen Dark Dragon Blade, Ryu Hayabusa found himself outside the Monastery, and a battle quickly ensued between the Super Ninja and the Demons. Ryu easily dispatches the demons, but later he encounters more in the Monastery where they attack in masses of over 100 and attack again in the Underground Crypt. After that hard long battle Ryu will have to face many more as they pour into human world with other more powerful fiends, while Vigoor grows in power with the Dark Dragon Blade and is able to transfer more fiends over. Ninja Gaiden: Dragon Sword: Lesser Shadow Fiends make another appearance 6 months later as Ishtaros & Nicchae attempt to resurrect the glory of Vigoor. However like last time they are quickly made short work of by Ryu Hayabusa. They appear in Tairon and the Underground Sanctuary. Strategy *They are lower tier enemies that do not possess an attack strong enough to break Ryu's guard, so either Counter Attack or Izuna Drop to make short work of them. *Lesser Shadow Fiends can evade quick attacks such as the Flying Swallow, but most of the time they leave themselves vulnerable after attack or charging up for a dash strike. Gallery Enemy_Imp_Orange_008.jpg|NG1: Lesser Shadow Fiend Category:Enemies Category:Fiends Category:Ninja Gaiden Enemies Category:Deceased